User talk:SpikeToronto/Archive 2
__NOWYSIWYG__ Cross promotion Original query: Hi Ariana! What would you think about placing the Book Club Wiki’s button here on WikiTea? After all, what goes better with a nice hot beverage than a good book? :) Thanks! — SpikeToronto 07:11, October 23, 2013 (UTC) – from “Cross promotion” at User talk:Asnow89 Responses: Hey! I think that's a wonderful idea!! Do you want me to post it or did you have somewhere specific you wanted to put it on your wiki? I was thinking of linking to the tea wikia from our fall reading list: w:c:bookclub:User blog:Asnow89/Fall Reading List here. What do you think? — Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 18:28, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :Ariana, I think that it’s a great idea! Would you please post the cross-promo link for us here on WikiTea? When it comes to making things look nice, I take a backseat to you … way, way back! :) Thanks! — SpikeToronto 16:47, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey SpikeToronto! OK so I posted a tea icon and message on this blog post. Where would you like me to put a little note about Books Wikia on WikiTea? What about the last page of the slider on the main page? Or is there another page you have in mind? ::P.S. Thanks for reposting my guided tour on WikiTea :)!! Glad you all liked it. ::Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 18:24, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Ariana, I was thinking, in a similar fashion, you could add it to the bottom of your fall drinks blog. What do you think? — SpikeToronto 18:31, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Monobook logo Original query: Hi Fandy! I uploaded a copy of the Oasis wordmark to File:Wiki.png so as to use it in Monobook. Turns out it’s too big and doesn’t fit the space and isn’t resized by the mediawiki software. Would you be able to resize it? Or better yet, do you have another logo that would work for WikiTea’s Monobook skin? Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 07:05, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :I can quickly rework the logo for Monobook, but I'm not sure when. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Oct 2013 11:08 AM Pacific ::That would be great. Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 22:10, October 23, 2013 (UTC) – from “Monobook logo” at User talk:Fandyllic Continuation: Updated to this. — Fandyllic (talk · ) 24 Oct 2013 6:41 AM Pacific :Looks great! Thanks Fandy!! :) — SpikeToronto 16:54, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Your page What happened?(Curious) Jackiespeel (talk) 11:05, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :I pressed the Content fast delete button instead of the Edit button. Sadly, a common occurrence. :) — SpikeToronto 14:13, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Computers have an annoying tendency to do what you tell them rather than what they #know# you mean :) Jackiespeel (talk) 21:39, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :::hahaha So true! The rascally rascals… :-) — SpikeToronto 04:03, November 3, 2013 (UTC) The first steps on the path to SF's sentient computers have already been taken. It is when they start responding to 'cat typing' that we have to worry. :) Jackiespeel (talk) 10:52, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "Wikipedia" in References section??? When was a decision to put the thing into the References section? I've seen wikis with it at the top and others with it at the bottom, but this is a new format to me. — BruceG (talk) 16:01, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Template:Wikipedia is all about attribution and conformity with the common licence. Everything else dealing with attribution is in the References section. So, placing Template:Wikipedia any place other than the References section means the citations and attributions are inefficiently spread across the article. Also, esthetically, it is not the most attractive template to head up an article. If it is desirable to have something at the top, I still place Template:Wikipedia in the References section, while adding a “see also” hatnote at the top, indented one indentation. Example: See also the Tetley article at Wikipedia. — SpikeToronto 16:14, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ::'Whatever system one uses three times' is the one that seems reasonable. :) Jackiespeel (talk) 17:09, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :::We can make it so the template both add a link to Wikipedia where it is used and a ref that will appear where the template is used (or where is used). At WoWWiki, we generally don't put Wikipedia links in the references section, but I can see why it might be desired. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6 Nov 2013 11:29 AM Pacific 'Recent changes' question When I was looking at the recent changes page (you have been making a lot of changes - and I was giving the China blog person the opportunity to write about the teashop) there was the usual message about 'a script on this page is making it running slowly.' Anything to worry about? Jackiespeel (talk) 22:45, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Regarding the China blog, I asked Staff to look at the two blogs and they agreed that they were unambiguous advertising and wanted them deleted. As for the script issue on RecentChanges, there is a little box at the top of that page. Make sure you do not have it ticked. These days, most sites on the Internet are highly java-dependent — especially Wikia — and older computers can slow down as a result. Making sure that that box is unticked removes one possibility for you. I have actually never seen that warning message. Perhaps next time you can get a screen capture of it. — SpikeToronto 22:50, November 6, 2013 (UTC)